Brinca nubes
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: El porque del nombre de un dragón puede llegar a ser divertido, extraño, único, extravagante o incluso estúpido. Pero todos tienen una razón. Valka lo sabe. [Original image belongs to Tapwing in DeviantArt]


_Disclaimer:_

**_No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría._**

_Advertencias:_

**_Puede provocar diabetes. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo._**

_N° de palabras: **431**_

_Tipo de escrito:_**_ Drabble (Entre 100-500 palabras)_**

_Dedicatoria:_

**_¡A Cloudjumper! Porque al fin lo agregaron entre los personajes para seleccionar en el filtro de FanFiction._**

* * *

**_Brinca nubes_**

* * *

_¿Por qué 'Cloudjumper'? ¿Por qué ese nombre? _Valka había reído cuando se lo pregunto, y Hiccup no entendió el porque de su risa.

— **¿Y por qué tu lo llamaste 'Toothless'?** — Pregunto esta vez a su hijo, Hiccup volteo a ver a su mejor amigo. Toothless, completamente ajeno a la conversación, trataba por todo los medios de llamar la atención del Stormcutter, que se mantenía... _Estoico_. Menuda ironía. Rodó los ojos cuando vio a Toothless morder con sus afilados dientes la extraña armadura que tenía Cloudjumper en su cabeza, como unos cuernos, aunque el otro dragón seguía tan tranquilo como siempre.

— **La primera vez que interactue con él, bueno... luego de lo de la red, le lleve un pescado y cuando fue a agarrarlo creí que no tenia dientes, para que luego los sacara de sorpresa y me diese un susto de muerte. Creí que ya no tendría dedos luego de eso, pero no parecía estar dispuesto hacerme daño, incluso 'compartio' su comida conmigo.— **Hiccup hizo una mueca de asco en cuanto recordó esa cabeza de pescado cruda y ensalivada. Valka rió, entendiendo a lo que se refería.** —Además pareció reaccionar bien cuando lo llame así **— Valka sonrió ante eso, y volteo a ver a su dragón.

— **Cuando vi a Cloudjumper volar... Sentí como si las nubes fuesen como una clase de tela que lo hacían saltar, era una imagen preciosa. Parecía divertirse, como un niño que intentaba saltar a un lugar más alto, parecía que adoraba bailar sobre ellas, parecía controlarlas a su voluntad entre sus alas.**

_**"Cloudjumper luego bajo, y me miro. Casi como si me estuviese invitando a brincar en las nubes junto a él. Al principio estaba nerviosa, lo admito. Me dio un miedo horrible la posibilidad de caerme. Pero a medida que pasábamos más tiempo volando, el viento y la seguridad que Cloudjumper me provocaba termino haciendo que me concentrara más en la sensación que estaba experimentando. Volar. Me sentí como él, brincando, saltando entre las nubes. Libre, divertida. Confiaba en Cloudjumper y él, que confiaba en mi también, quiso enseñarme su mundo. Y lo increíble que el cielo podía ser. Fue como si el cielo fuese parte de mi, así como de él. Cuando bajamos, lo llame 'Cloudjumper' y él pareció encantado con su sobrenombre."**_

Hiccup estaba impresionado, en una parte de la historia la mirada de su madre se había perdido en el cielo, las nubes ya tintadas por los rayos de luz se pintaban de un color rojizo, naranjo, _parecido al color de las escamas de Cloudjumper._

_Brinca nubes. _

Ese nombre le quedaba perfecto.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

**_-Creo que no hay ninguna. Si tienen alguna duda. ¡Qué no les de pena, y avíseme!_**

* * *

¡Hola vikingos y vikingas! Me di cuenta de que por fin agregaron a Cloudjumper entre los personajes de FF-net, nunca pude poner en mis fics cuando Cloudjumper participaba u_u ¡Pero ahora si puedo y estoy feliz por ello! Por eso quise celebrar eso, dedicándole un pequeño fic de como recibió su nombre que es uno de los nombre más bonitos que he visto, le han puesto a un dragón :') Así sin más, solo les pido su más sincera opinión, se despide,

**_Jenn._**

* * *

_**Nota para los lectores de 'Vida'**: Este fin de semana no podre publicar el capítulo corresponde debido a asuntos familiares, estare lejos de mi casa por un tiempo, lo que significa 'No fanfics'. Intentare por todo los medios, publico mañana ya que tengo el capítulo listo desde hace semanas, pero mi actualización es semanal así que no les publico aunque este adelantada **(¡Lo siento pero me gusta estar organizada en cuanto a las publicaciones!)**. Sin embargo, no prometo nada, pero lo que si puedo asegurar es que de no poder mañana, publicare doble capítulo el próximo domingo ;) Ahora si, ¡adiós!_


End file.
